Blasting off Again
by slashblack89
Summary: James has been in love with Jessie for a long time. find out how he will tell her. contains: romance, and mushy moments. if you don't like romance then please don't read


For the record: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. This is just a fan fiction story I made up. Don't worry this one doesn't have sex in it. This story is for anybody who had thought of Jessie and James getting together. If you don't like "mushy" romance please do not read any further. Other than that please enjoy

**Blasting Off Again **

Jessie and James just had an encounter with Ash and friends. The two team rocket members were blasting off just as they always did. "That twerp always gets the best of us" Jessie said. "Meowth hates flying through the air" Meowth said. "At least we're together" James stated. "Huh?" Jessie said "what do you mean by that?" "n-n-nothing" James said. Meowth looked at James evilly as the 3 continued to float through the sky.

Later on that day the 3 were getting chewed out by Giovanni. "Idiots. All of you" Giovanni yelled "you can't get one Pikachu from one little kid." James stepped up. "It's my fault master" James said. "James" Jessie said in concern. "I messed up this time. Jessie and Meowth aren't at fault here". Giovanni smiled. "I admire your responsibility" Giovanni said "I'll let this slip up go but you 3 better get your shit together". "Yes boss" all 3 responded.

After showering, James went to the Team rocket male Locker Room. He dug through some of his stuff. He pulled out a heart shaped locket out of his locker and opened it. The locket had a picture of Jessie in it. James looked at it and smiled. "Such a Beautiful specimen" He said to himself. "Looks like someone has a crush" somebody from behind James said. James turned around worridely. He looked left and right. He looked down and seen Meowth. "Meowth what are you doing here?" James asked. "You're in love with Jessie aren't you" Meowth asked as he bypassed James's question. "What?" James asked trying to play dumb "I don't…you shut up." Meowth began to tease James. "I always thought you were Gay."

"I'm not gay. James said "I have a flamboyant voice". James got serious. "You better not tell Jessie anything" James said. "Tell me what?" Jessie asked from behind. James turned around and hid the locket. "Nothing" Meowth said. "What are you doing here Jessie" James asked "this is the Men's locker room." "The boss is sending us on another mission" Jessie said. She looked down at James hiding something behind his back. "What are you hiding James" Jessie asked. "n-n-nothing" James said. "Well hurry up" Jessie said "I'll wait outside for you". Jessie began to walk off. "And thanks for taking the fall for us all" Jessie added. "No problem" James added.

The 2 were soon in their Meowth Hot air balloon flying through the night starry sky. "So what are we doing now out here?" Meowth asked. "I told you 5 times" Jessie said "the Boss wants us to break into a Pokémon Shelter and Steal a baby Larvitar". "Why do you think the boss wants a Larvitar?" James asked. "Because Larvitar grows to be Tyranitar." Jessie answered "They are very strong and can be a help." James got ready for the job. He knew how risky a burglary was. But he was going to do what needed to be done to make sure that they passed the mission…..and protect Jessie

The 3 parked nearby and ran to the Pokémon Shelter. They snuck in an Air vent and used a map to go through it until they got into a room full of Pokémon. "According to the map we are Right above the Room" Jessie whispered. James smiled at her and pulled out a device to cut a hole in the air vent. They all jumped inside. And looked through the Cages of Pokémon. They saw all types of Pokémon. Fire, water, bug, ground, and electric but no Larvitar. "Where the hell is that Larvitar" Meowth asked. The 3 went to a different room and found Larvitar poke ball in a glass Dome. The dome had an alarm attached to the top of it and was sensitive.

"Who's gonna lift that thing off?" Meowth asked. "Why don't you do it Meowth" Jessie asked. "I'm not good with Alarms" Meowth said. "You're so useless" Jessie said. "Bite me" Meowth said. "I'll do it" James said. He grabbed glass cutting device and tried to easily cut the Glass without triggering the alarm but the alarm went off anyways. "Damn!" Jessie said. James snatched the Poke ball and the 3 made a run for it. Police cut them off at the entrance to the building. "Burglars come out with your hands up" A police man said on a mega horn. "We're goners" Meowth said. James pulled out a Poke ball. "Go koffing" He said. Koffing popped out of the Ball. "Koffing" Koffing said.

"Smokescreen now" James said. "koff-koff" Koffing said as Black smoke exited his mouth. The black smoke clogged the police view up. Jessie and James made a run for it. The 2 continues to run. Some Policemen were still on their tail. Jessie's ankle got twisted and she fell to the floor. "Jessie!" James said. She was in a lot of pain. "Just go" She said. James went back and picked her up. He then started to run with Jessie in his arms. Meowth was already getting the hot balloon ready for takeoff. The 3 got away.

"Damn I think it's broken" Jessie said. "Hold still" James said as he pulled her boot off. Her ankle was purple. James grabbed a Medical kit from a bag he had with him. He pulled out a bandage and wrapped Jessie's ankle with it. "Thanks James" Jessie said as she rested her head on his shoulder. The 3 got away. All wasn't good. Jessie was injured so she got time off of work to heal. James and Meowth got the day off work so the 2 was on their way to Jessie's house. "We're going to your girlfriend's house" Meowth said. "Shut up" James said. "Girlfriend girlfriend." Meowth teased. James kicked Meowth into the sky. He disappeared with a little star.

James made it to Jessie's house. He knocked on the door. Jessie answered. She had a cast on her leg. "James" Jessie said happily "how are you?" "I'm fine" James said "I came to help you around the house." "That was sweet of you" Jessie said. She let James in. Ekans was in a corner wrapped up. Woobat was flying around. Wobbuffet walked up to James. "Woooooobbuffet" he said. "Hey Wobbuffet" James said. James let his Pokémon out of their poke balls so that they can play with Jessie's Pokémon. He got to work. He vacuumed, washed dishes. And straightened the furniture up. It was almost late when he was done. James was pooped. Jessie walked on her crutches over to James. "I really appreciate what you did for me James". James blushed. "It was nothing." James said. Jessie smiled and looked at James. James smiled back. He began to blush and get nervous.

"I better start dinner" James said. "James you really don't have to" Jessie said. "You're hurt Jessie" James said "you must keep your strength up and I won't let you starve". James got up. He went into the kitchen and started cutting up some meat and vegetables. Meowth walked into the kitchen. "You are such a nerd" Meowth said "just tell her how you feel". "I can't do that" James said "Jessie might get freaked out and never talk to me again." "Fine then James" Meowth said "you forced me to do this. If you won't tell her then I will". "The hell you will" James said. He tossed a pot at Meowth's head. A huge lump appeared on Meowth's head as he fell out. "Is everything ok in there James" Jessie called from the next room. "Everything is cool Jessie" James said. As he continued to cut the vegetables and meat up.

James made an awesome stew. He made plenty for the Pokémon and him and Jessie. James wiped his hands with a towel as he served plates and bowl of food to the Pokémon. He soon sat down and enjoyed a bowl of food himself. "This is really good food" Jessie said. "Thanks"James said. Koffing and Ekans began fighting over food. Ekans wrapped around Koffing and Koffing spat poison at Ekans. "You two behave yourselves" James said "don't make me come over there". The 2 calmed down. "Ekanssssssss" Ekans said. "Koffing!" Koffing said. Everyone began eating normal.

"So what made you want to come help me" Jessie asked "I'm sure you had a million other things you could've done." James blushed. "Well….I….uh". "He likes to be around you" Meowth said. Jessie giggled "oh really?" she asked. James got mad at Meowth. "Well of course I do" James said as he tried to cover himself up "we're friends". Meowth smiled as he watched James cover up with a lie. "That's payback for the pot in the kitchen" Meowth thought to himself. "You're a really sweet guy James" Jessie said. James smiled. "t-t-t-thanks" he said.

After eating the 2 talked for a while. Eventually James got sleepy. "Just spend the night" Jessie offered. "I can't" James said "I don't want to be in the way". "You won't be in the way" Jessie said "besides you live across town. It's too late for you to walk home." James smiled. "I'll stay" he said. James went to shower. He then laid on the couch. Jessie decided to sleep on a chair next to the couch. The 2 stayed up all night talking and interacting.

The next day James got up. He cooked breakfast for Jessie who was still sleep. He served her a plate. "Rise and shine Jessie" James said. Jessie woke up. "You cooked me breakfast?" Jessie asked "sure did." James said "I wanted you to eat something before I started cleaning". Jessie blushed. "Thanks James" She said. "No problem" James said. As he folded his blanket. James did laundry that day. He washed Jessie's blanket and hung them to dry. Jessie was curious. She wondered why James was doing loads of work for her. While James was outside hanging up laundry Jessie called Meowth over to her.

"Meowth" Jessie said "what's going on with James? Why is he being so nice to me?". "Nope I'm not telling" Meowth said "I'm not going to tell you that James in love with you….." Realizing that he messed up, Meowth clamped his mouth shut. Jessie blushed heavily. "What did you say" she asked. Meowth got nervous. "I heard a Pidove outside. I'm going to get my lunch." He said as he ran out of the house. Jessie couldn't believe what she heard. James was in love with her. Jessie sat there in a daze. James brought some Laundry in. he seen Jessie sitting in a daze.

"Are you alright Jessie?" James asked. Jessie snapped out of it "I'm fine" she said as she smiled at James. James smiled back and blushed. "I'm going to start cleaning your shelves" he said. James began cleaning Jessie's shelves. He accidently knocked down a picture of a man. Jessie saw it. "That was my ex boyfriend" Jessie said. James stared sadly at the picture. Jessie remembered that James had feelings for her. "I hate that asshole" she said. James cheered up a bit. "What shall I do with it" he asked. "Throw it away" Jessie said happily. James tossed the picture in the garbage can and continued to clean. Jessie smiled at him.

Later on James cooked dinner. He made a dish of noodles, shrimp and vegetables. Jessie decided to talk to James about what Meowth told her. "James I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell me" she asked. "Um…..not that I know of." James answered. James blushed. "James please" Jessie said "tell me the truth. We have been partners for a long time. I know when you are lying." Jessie lowered her head. "Are you in love with me James?" James froze. The world froze around him. He was in deep shit. "How the hell did she know?" James asked himself. He looked angrily at Meowth who hid himself behind a wall. "Its true isn't it?" Jessie answered. James lowered his head as well.

"Yes" he said "I do love you Jessie. I loved you ever since you came into my life". Jessie blushed "why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I was scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I was scared that you were going to ask to be reassigned to another partner and that I'd never see you again. I loved you too much to let that happen." James got up. "I bet you're mad at me." James said. "I'll leave". James started walking toward the door. Jessie started crying. "No James" she said. James stopped walking. "I need you James" Jessie said. "You've been so nice to me…..I love you too. Please don't leave." She stood up and walked over to James. James turned around and held Jessie in his arms. The 2 leaned and kissed each other. Both of them cried with joy. "Sheesh!" Meowth said "I'm outta here. I can't stand mushy moments." Just as Meowth left the house he had seen a female Meowth on a fence. "Hello honey" he said as he jumped up on the fence and followed the female Meowth.

James continued to help Jessie around her house. The 2 grew a lot closer. 2 weeks later Jessie was out of her cast. She and James did a lot of fun things like go to movies and out to dinner. Meowth left them alone most of the time cause he was busy with the female Meowth that he ran into. One day James and Meowth were walking into town. James walked past a jewelry story. He went in and bought a ring. He planned on Proposing to Jessie. "So when are you going to give her the news" Meowth asked. "We're going out to dinner tonight" James said "I'll propose to her then."

Later on that night James and Jessie went to a nice Restaurant in celadon city. They were dressed nicely and had managed to get a good table. James pulled a ring box out from his suit top and held it under the table. A waiter walked up to the two's table. "What would you fine people be having this evening?" the waiter asked. "Fried Rapadash chops" Jessie answered. "Psyduck stew" James stated. The waiter walked off. James looked at Jessie who smiled back at him. James Blushed. "l-l-listen Jessie" James said "we. Been together for a while and I was wondering…..". "Yes?" Jessie asked. James stared at her. "I was….. I mean will you….." James stammered trying to think of what to say. James looked at him in a confused way.

James handed Jessie the Ring box he had. "I'm not good with words" James said "I think you'll understand once you open the box". "Oh James" Jessie said passionately. She opened the Box and gasped as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. She pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "Yes James" Jessie said "I will marry you". James hugged Jessie. The 2 kissed each other and hold each other. 3 weeks later the 2 were married. They decided to quit team rocket to start a family. Their family consisted of their Pokémon, Meowth, and themselves.

One winter night Jessie and James sat by the fireplace. James rubbed Jessie's pregnant belly. "I think I just felt the baby kicking" James said. Jessie smiled. "Our baby will be here any day now James" Jessie said. "Yes" James said "I love you". "I love you too James" Jessie said. The 2 shared a kiss as Meowth laid next to them snoring happily.

**The end **


End file.
